


Long Shadows

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Noctis wakes from a nightmare and Ignis does what he can to help.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Long Shadows

Ignis woke to a common jerk from Noctis, causing the prince to sit up abruptly in their tent. He was breathing hard but without saying anything, he scrambled out of his sleeping bag and out of the tent. Prompto was dead to the world, but Ignis shared a look with Gladio before giving a quick nod to say he’d see what was wrong. They both had a fairly good idea anyway.

The fire was being poked back to life as Ignis exited the tent. He knew that Noctis heard him and so he opted to immediately go fix some tea and allow the prince to collect his thoughts.

It was several minutes before Ignis handed a warm mug to Noctis, who took it gratefully.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ignis asked before sipping his own tea. The answer was a shake of the head and Ignis wasn’t surprised. Noctis never wanted to talk about his nightmares.

“It’s always the same. It’s either the daemon when I was a kid or…” he trailed off. It was still painful for any of them to talk about what happened to Insomnia. “I wish I could go to you like when we were kids.”

“Noct, you can always reach for me. I’m always right there with you. For you. You know that.”

“We aren’t kids anymore, Ignis. I can’t crawl into your bed and ask you to hug away the bad dreams.”

“Why not?”

“Because…we’re adults. It’s not proper.”

Ignis chuckled. “You are beginning to sound like me.”

Fortunately, that did get a little smile out of Noctis. 

They finished their drinks in silence and soon Noctis was yawning and ready to return to bed. After Ignis had set down the mugs to be cleaned in the morning, he placed his hand on Noctis’s shoulder and gave a little squeeze. It was a reminder than Ignis was always there for him; no matter what. There was a small but grateful smile in response.

~*~*~*~*~

It was just over a week later and they found themselves exhausted from a long hunt and a few daemon encounters before they finally made it to a haven. Everyone turned in early as sleep was the only prize they sought.

Once again, Ignis was woken by the jolt of a prince waking from a nightmare. This time, however, instead of exiting the tent, Noctis reached towards Ignis.

“I’m right here with you,” Ignis whispered as he collected Noctis in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration from Josh Ritter's song "Long Shadows."


End file.
